stalkers_italian_icefandomcom-20200214-history
Fakedex bullshit
Humchik (Fairy/'Flying') Humbeek (Fairy/'Flying') Hummoa (Fairy/'Flying') Nastrap (Bug/'Dark') Despidable (Bug/'Dark') Komit (Fire/Rock '''or '''Ice/Rock) Celestroid (Fire/Rock or Ice/Rock) Ominoud (Electric/Dark) Tornadoom (Electric/Dark) Burbing (Grass) Burblast (Grass/Fighting) Shreep (Grass) Shrubberam (Grass/Fighting) Slizzap (Poison/'Electric') Cobrohm (Poison/'Electric') Palmtee (Water/'Grass') Managrove (Water/'Grass') Piniki (Grass/'Fire') Feariki (Grass/'Fire') Venemone (Water/'Fire') Anenemy (Water/'Fire') Lantri (Fire/'Fairy') Landude (Fire/'Fairy') Bogeyboo (Dark/'Fairy') Orlking (Dark/'Fairy') Toteminous (Rock/'Ghost') Djurban (Ghost/'Psychic') Djurban's evolution (Ghost/'Psychic') Gorgirlie (Poison/'Psychic') Gorgusa (Poison/'Psychic') Wombitty (Ground) Womburrow (Ground) Vikid (Ice) Beardzerker (Ice/'Fighting') Valkaerie (Ice/'Fairy') Snombre (Ice) Frosteeze (Ice/'Ghost') Hailet (Ice/'Dragon') Freezdra (Ice/'Dragon') Blizzaconda (Ice/'Dragon') Crashmy (Electric/'Psychic') Multest (Electric/'Psychic') Psydumman (Electric/'Psychic') Thuglar (Dark) Swindlug (Dark) Crimoss (Dark) Normal Fire Water Grass Electric Bug Flying Fighting Ground Rock Steel Poison Psychic Ghost Dark Ice Dragon Fairy Pokedex '''Feariki '''gather in tribes along volcanic mountaintops and can sometimes be heard chanting during the night. They were considered to be sweet and spicy foods in traditional Alolan culture, but due to their endangerment trainers now protect and praise them. Feariki may not appear to be hot, but touching the tips of their leaves will cause a 2nd-degree burn, and they constantly have steam spouting out from the tops of their heads. '''Orlking '''are a secretive species that live solitary lives in dark forests. It is said that only one Orlking can live in a single forest at a time, and the inhabitant of each forest is determined by the size of the gnarled branches on Orlkings' heads. They prefer to stay quiet, and rarely leave the trees they live in, instead preferring to use a group of Bogeyboos to do their bidding. Orlking are very smart Pokémon, but are also known to be tricksters and even malevolent. They will occasionally play tricks on weary travelers lost in the maze-like forests, causing them to hallucinate and make their way to Orlkings' lairs, where they will steal their food and belongings. Orlking are also well-known as the subjects of many cautionary fairy tales, warning children not to go through forests alone in fear of being abducted. While actual cases of Orlking abducting children have been few and far between, their intimidating appearance is enough to strike fear into the hearts of most people. '''Vikid '''live in large colonies in the frigid north. Their bodies, while small and seemingly fragile, are packed with enough heat for them to survive even through the harshest winters. Vikids are a playful species, and in addition to partaking in snowball fights with each other regularly, they are also known to be skilled construction workers - massive castles made of ice have been found in Vikids' habitats. Vikids partake in rigorous training for their entire childhood to be properly trained for evolution, and organize elaborate ceremonies when one of their clan members is about to evolve. '''Beardzerker '''are the chiefs of Vikid colonies, and numerous Beardzerkers compete with each other to become the supreme leader. The size of their beards is a pride point among this species - the bigger the beard, the stronger the Beardzerker, or so it is said. While not entirely violent Pokémon, Beardzerkers are competitive, and often brawl with each other over control of Vikids' massive snow castles. They are said to pack incredibly powerful punches able to take down even a Beartic. '''Valkaerie '''live in colonies with Beardzerkers and Vikids, but are few and far between due to the rarity of female Vikids. While they are known to take on more of a healing role within the community, Valkaerie are just as powerful as Beardzerkers. Their focus on magic as opposed to brute strength often outsmarts Beardzerkers competing for their affection.